Prince, Frog and MildPineapple
by Kerorin
Summary: Mammon returned, and Bel neglected Fran. Fran realized something and left the Varia. B26 Fic. Slight 6926 implied. Might change to T-rated in later chapters. Read and Review, everyone!
1. The Starting Point

**Prince, Frog and Mild-Pineapple**

**Chapter One: The Starting Point**

I stared at the photographs that were lying on my desk, a mixed expression of grief and sadness hovered over my eyes, it was pictures of me and Bel-senpai.

I'd heard from Lussuria that Bel-senpai, even though he loved attention, never liked to take photographs with anyone. Reason being: "Because I'm the prince, and princes don't take photos with peasants." So when he asked me to take some photographs with him out of the blue, I felt special, a little too special, because I was the first.

The fake prince was smiling in all the photos, while I just stood there emotionlessly, and he looked really happy for no reason. I refused to smile when he asked, ordered actually, me to because Shishou said before that I used to get attached quickly to the people who saw my smile. At that time, I have never thought that those days with Bel-senpai would end, at least not so soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Ushishishi, Mammon is back!" Belphegor exclaimed as he grinned, pulled the floating infant close to his chest for a tight embrace, while resting his chin on the baby's head._

"_Mu…Bel, if you want to hug me," the infant started, her voice dragging itself across the room, "you'll have to pay."_

_The blonde just smiled a smile that he had never showed to people that were not close to him and gently pulled the infant's cheek, "as greedy as always, Mammon."_

_All the Varia members were gathered around their once deceased mist guardian, all except for Xanxus and Fran. Smiles hung around the members' faces as they laughed at Lussuria's comment on how close Belphegor and Mammon were. They were happy that their partner in crime was back, alive and safe, and completely neglected the fact that they were ignoring Fran, the current mist guardian. Also, they failed to notice one very important question: If Mammon was back, what use will Fran be of Varia?_

_The teal-haired illusionist just continued to stand at a corner quietly, observing everyone, especially his senpai and Mammon, meanwhile feeling something he had never felt before: Jealousy. _

"_Mammon, meet your replacement!" Belphegor exclaimed, his grin widening more, "He's a frog in disguise! Ushishishi!"_

"_Mu…" Mammon glanced at his replacement, eyed him for a while, then returned his focus to Bel, "I suggest that I change room with him. He can use my room; I'll take his place with Bel. After all, I wouldn't want the rookie to get hurt from Bel's mindless stabbings."_

_Whispers and mumbles were exchanged around the room as the guardians and their underlings glanced from Fran to Mammon, then to Belphegor. They wondered who will be the lucky one; they do think Bel was handsome and cool for a murderer, to sleep in the same room as Prince the Ripper. The three of them remained silent, until the prince decided to speak up._

"_Ushishishi, but…" his voice trailed off, jaws twitching slightly as his smile attempted to escape from his face, "the prince is used to have his frog in the same room as hi-" _

_Sadly, before he could finish his sentence, Mammon decided to interrupt and cut him off. "Bel" was the only word that Mammon said that caused the assassin to change his mind. _

"…_The prince prefers to be in the same room with Mammon. So," he glanced at Fran, hesitated but still brought the words out, "froggy will use Mammon's room."_

"_I knew you were going to say that," Mammon declared as she smiled at Bel, before she turned and smirked at Fran._

"_Yey," said frog cheered with faked enthusiasm, trying as hard as he could to not choke on his words, "finally someone saved me from the stupid, fallen, fake prince. Now I won't have to suffer anymore, thanks, Mammon."_

"_Oh, so that was how Froggy sees it, huh. The prince was the only one who actually liked it then. Thanks, Fran, for making me realize it." Bel stated as he spared a look at Fran, before turning his head away. There was a tension in the atmosphere and Fran could feel the coldness in Bel's voice. There was a hint of anger in Bel's voice, and everyone spotted it, so people kept quiet._

_**End Of flashback**_

* * *

><p>So here I am, in Mammon's room, staring at my shared memories with my senior. I even failed to realize that I was crying until I saw a drop of my tear fell onto the photo I was holding. There was this pain in my heart that I had never felt before. It was suffocating and I did not like it one bit. Was this what they called "Love"? Then, do I love Bel-senpai? The stupid fake prince who always stab me whenever he got the chance? More tears rolled down my cheeks.<p>

Yes, I love him. I love that fake-prince. I love Bel-senpai. But, it was too late now and that very thought caused my tears to fall even more violently. I wanted this pain to go away; I wanted this love to disappear. I wanted no pain. I wanted no love. I wanted no regret, and I wanted no… no Bel-senpai…

Then a idea hit me. If I want to get away from the pain, I need to go far away. I needed a place that would help me to forget about all these things, and also forget about Bel-senpai. There was only one place that came to my mind, and all those ideas slowly combined together to form a decision.

Leave the Varia.

Return to Shishou.

* * *

><p>Another story written by silent musical has arrived xD<p>

This time, though, it is a series. It is written in Fran's POV -point of view- !

So please **READ **| **REVIEW **| **RECOMMEND **

Thanks~!


	2. The Rage

My apologies for my super late update of the new chapter.

My schedule was overwhelmed by my studies, so I had to stay back in school everyday, which means I did not have the time to actually type it out. Seeing that my holiday will be starting tomorrow, I managed to rush out the work tonight so I will actually have time to complete this story before my holiday ends.

So... Without further ado, let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, it would have become a Yaoi Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Prince, Frog and Mild-Pineapple<strong>

**Chapter Two: The Rage**

"Master, can you please stop staring at me?" I groaned softly, flipping to the next page of the book that I was reading.

"Why did you return, little one?" He asked, seriousness echoed in his voice that I became unfamiliar with. Perhaps I have been away from Mukuro too long. Has his voice always been this deep? It was totally different from Bel-senpai's, but for some unknown reason, it felt so much like Bel's. Was I thinking too much, because I missed that fake prince? I sighed under my breath. That did not go pass Master unnoticed.

"Answer my question, little one. Why did you return, not to mention on a stormy night, and why did you quit the Varia?" He asked again, with no doubts, he was serious. His voice and expression showed it all. His voice was deep, with a husky undertone to it; and his brows were furrowed, his normal smirk was absent as well.

After a few seconds of thoughts, I decided it would do me no good to lie to him. "I quitted Varia because…" my voice trailed off, I gulped and continued, "I didn't want to see the fake prince."

"Why?"

"…Can I not say it," I tried, "please?"

"Don't bargain with me, little one. You know," he stared straight into my eyes, as if it was to threaten me to confess everything, "I don't like being kept in the dark."

Arguments were invalid, his eyes told me not to, and so I surrendered. I told him everything, watching his eyes widened and narrowed repeatedly, not leaving out on any small details. He listened attentively, like a student yearning to learn how to solve a really hard to understand question, and when he did, his expression were no difference from that of a demon.

"So… you fell in love with Belphegor. Mammon revived and returned to the Varia, and he began to neglect you," he summarized, ignoring my comment of 'everyone neglected me', "and you didn't want to get hurt anymore further, so you left. Is that it?" I nodded my head. "Did you tell anyone?"

"I told Boss- I mean, Xanxus," I answered, "I figured that the others wouldn't care, not like Xanxus does, so I didn't tell the others."

He heaved a heavy sigh and took my hand, which I tried to struggle but failed, "Fran…I thought I reminded you that an illusionist is not supposed to fall in love? And I do hope that the reason in which you fell for the Varia's storm is not because you showed him your emotions."

"No, I showed him nothing…and, Master, sometimes, things just got out of control. It doesn't go according to your wishes, you know?"

"Then forget about him, at least try to," he held my hands tighter.

"I'm trying, but… Anyway, could you please let go? It hurts…" I said as I tried to squeeze my hands out of his larger ones.

"Fran, I can help you to forget him. Just…" he looked down, as though he was considering how to say his next sentence, "Just fall in love with me. Be my lover."

My eyes widened, I never expected him to come up with such an idea! He must be joking; I mean, Master…can't be in love with me. He has M.M, Chrome, Tsunayoshi and maybe even Hibari! "Master, don't joke around. It's almost close to impossible for you to love me. You don't have to do this."

"I am serious, Fran. I love you. I realized that when I left you with the Varia. I couldn't help but think of you every single day. Your rare smiles, your monotonous voice, everything about you! Fran…forget about him. I am capable of replacing his place in your heart, that is, if you allow me to."

My eyes kept widening till it reached its limit. I was speechless to the extent where I could only stare at the stranger in front of me. Sure, I have known Master for ages, but at this point in time, he felt like someone who I never knew. Master was serious about this, and he chose the perfect timing. I was heartbroken, credits to Mammon and Bel-senpai, and I needed someone to be there for me. I knew it was selfish of me to make use of Master's love to forget about Bel-senpai, but that was probably the only way.

"Then," I hesitated, "you will have to make me fall in love with you, stupid Master."

"Call me Mukuro." He smiled.

For the weeks that came, Master treated me really nicely. He brought me out for a date, bought gifts for me, encouraged me in doing whatever I wanted, introduced me to the Vongola and all those times, I truly forgot about Bel-senpai. I was free to laugh, to smile, to cry, to act like a kid when I was with him. There was not a need for me to hold myself back from being myself. Though at some point in times, when he embraces me, my eyes interpreted him as Bel-senpai. That was one thing that always makes me guilty.

At nights, Master would accompany me to bed. He did not tuck in with me though. He would stay till I fell asleep, and then leave the room silently. That leads me to asking myself the same question every morning. _Why isn't Mukuro Bel?_

_In the meanwhile, news about Mukuro and Fran dating were spread throughout the Mafia. It soon reached the ears of the Varia._

_Squalo, who realized Fran left from the very first day after his make out session with Xanxus, immediately dashed into the boss's room. He knocked down the door in the process and stomped over to the desk, slamming the desk's surface. "VROI! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH FRAN DATING MUKURO! XANXUS, YOU KNEW IT, DIDN'T YOU!"_

_Xanxus, who was still preoccupied with his glass of wine, replied simply, "I only know it when that trash called me over phone to report on his settlement with that pineapple, and shut up, you're breaking my eardrums."_

_On the other hand, a blonde prince was stabbing his poor and innocent pillow. _

"_Tch. That stupid frog didn't even tell the prince that he left! Who does he think he is, keeping the prince in the dark as he pleases?" He shouted out to no one. As he slowly calmed down, he began to think about his frog kouhai. All those times they spent together, was it him alone who enjoyed it? Why did the frog leave? Was it because the frog grew tired of him? Or maybe he stabbed the frog too much? Perhaps it was- _

"_Bel," a soft voice echoed in his room. It was Mammon, floating above his head, looking down at him, "what are you doing? I'm not going to pay for the damages you caused to the pillows, okay?"_

_The prince stared at the figure above him, and it struck him. Perhaps, it was because he neglected his frog for his long-lost and just returned best friend. Perhaps, it was because he chose Mammon over his Frog to share the room with him. Maybe the frog felt lonely._

"_Can you hear me, Bel?" Mammon asked again._

"_Ushishishi…Mammon," the prince managed, "the prince wants his froggy back."_

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of Chapter 2.<p>

Now I would like to give my special thanks to my reviewers~

Ireou-sama: Heheh, continued! Thank you for your support~

Watrepuss: Thank you! I'm sorry for the late update, explanation's up above. I will try my best to update chapter 3 as soon as possible.

panda4lyfe: Thank you! Don't worry, depending on how the reviews go, the chances of Fran and Bel getting together will be gradually higher.

whispermy-serenade: Nee-chan... Is it me, or does your pen name has a 'sperm' in it? HAHAHA! Interestingggg, hope so!

* * *

><p>Well, readers, what do you think?<p>

Will the Prince and the Frog be together? Or are they not meant to be? Will the Frog choose the Pineapple in the end? Or will he choose his prince? Tune in to find out!

Remember to review! The more the reviews, the higher the chances of the possible pairings. Oh, do tell me if you wish for other pairings as well. I'm trying to just stick with Varia here, but if you wish for Mukuro to be paired with someone, just mention it in your review! Thanks!


	3. Refusal

****I shall just stop saying all those "Sorry for the late updates!" thingy. It's way too common! Everyone should have already understood! SO MOVING ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I own KHR, oh of course I do, yes, I know, I know, I am awesome. Okay, enough with the joke. I DO NOT OWN KHR IN ANYWAY. I'm just playing around with the characters, that's all. HAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Prince, Frog and Mild-Pineapple<strong>

**Chapter 3: Refusal**

"Good thing boss didn't ask me to pay for this trip to Japan," Mammon mumbled, "or I'd have strangled you for it."

"Be grateful that you're even allowed to travel with the prince, stupid baby." That brought across a frown on the baby's face. He looked to his right, where Xanxus was focusing on stroking Squalo's pink cheek. The loyal dog of the boss, Leviathan, was peeking at his owner out of admiration while glaring at the commander in jealousy. As for the self-proclaimed Gaylord, who really is gay, he was busy flirting with the male attendant that was practically begging for his mercy.

"The peasants are preoccupied with their own stuffs," Bel grinned. "Maybe he is, as well." He then mumbled. He was thinking about Fran again. What could Fran be doing, when his prince is coming all the way from Italy to fetch him back? How would the frog react when he see his prince? Somehow, even though Bel denied it, the prince was actually excited to meet his frog. His junior, who was gone for weeks, did he miss the prince? The blond head kept wondering, and wondering, until he dozed off.

"_Bel-senpai…"_

_The prince spun around, facing the direction where the voice came. But there was no one. Not even a shadow. "Froggy, where are you?"_

"_Why are you here?" Fran asked._

_Bel grinned, "To fetch you back home, of course. Come Froggy, let's go back."_

"_Senpai… I, I can't," the frog tried, "Master- I mean, Mukuro. I can't leave him."_

"_Why can't you?" The grin threatened to leave the blonde's face, but remained still._

"_I love him. And," the frog smiled slightly, "he loves me too. I want to stay with him. I don't want to go back to you guys… So, senpai, could you please-"_

"_Fran," Bel threatened. He did not want to hear Fran's next word. For some reason, he knew it was not going to be something that he would like._

"_Senpai, please, could you just leave me alone?" The frog croaked._

"_Froggy-"_

"BEL! WAKE UP, WILL YOU?" A deafening voice caused the blonde to jump up and fall off his seat, resulting in others bursting into peals of laughter. That was when the blonde noticed. They have arrived.

"Ah," Fran opened his mouth.

Mukuro dropped a cherry into Fran's mouth, "how does it taste?"

"Like crap." Fran replied, causing Mukuro to laugh at his comment about the fruit. "It isn't that funny, Mukuro. You try it!" Fran scolded as he attempted to make Mukuro eat the cherries.

"No thanks, little one," Mukuro chuckled lowly, "you can have the honor of finishing it up." The older man teased as he patted his lover's head.

"I personally prefer strawberries though," Fran said, but soon regretted it when he saw the slightly sadden expression on Mukuro's face. Of course he knew why the pineapple man reacted in such a manner.

Strawberries, they were the favorite food of Belphegor.

And Belphegor, he was the man who could steal Fran away from him anytime.

"That was, in the past. Now, pineapples are the best." Fran continued. The older man, despite feeling ever in the slightest offended, still offered his smile. He paid for the fruit salad and held Fran's hand.

"Let's go, shall we?" He gently asked. Fran nodded.

They stood up and left the store after paying. They roamed around the street for a couple of minutes before Fran decided that he needs to tell Mukuro something, something that is very important to him. "Hey, Mukuro, I need to tell you something…"

The blonde was looking around, bored with his teammates, "THE PRINCE IS BORED." He finally announced.

Sad for him, no one bothered to 'entertain' him, so the prince decided to entertain himself. You know, it's always funny to see all the proud and mighty Varia members looking around in the whole town for him. He can't wait to see the frustrated looks on their face.

So he ran, without getting noticed. He ran into an alley, dark and noisy. Apparently there was a hidden night club there. He checked his wristwatch, 7.52pm. Well, that's counted as night. So he entered the night club, LIKE HOW A PRINCE SHOULD, by kicking the door open and getting everyone's attention. He succeeded, and flashed his usual grin.

Everyone stared at him, before uproar began. "Fuck! IT'S PRINCE THE RIPPER!" The puppets, well people in actual facts, ran around, desperately looking for places to hide.

Oh, so now he got it, this is a Mafia Night Club, a hide out for low ranked Mafioso. No wonder they knew his name. Bel grinned, now this is going to get interesting.

"What is it, Fran?" Mukuro raised his brow, what could be so important at a time like this?

Fran looked around, and then stared at the ground in empty embarrassment. "I know this is awkward and all but…" He trailed off, but Mukuro motioned him to continue. "I need to use the washroom."

One second. Two second. Three second.

Mukuro burst out laughing, "That was what you meant by 'something important', Fran? You're so adorable, oh my god!" He earned a beautiful glare from the youngster. "You know, you don't need my permission to release yourself." Mukuro said, trying to contain his laughter.

"I know, but…" He sighed in monotone. "I just thought you would want to know where I am headed to, before you start imagining things."

Mukuro smiled as he patted his lover's head for the second time of the day, sometimes, Fran really make him out of character. Well, that is why he loved Fran anyway. "Alright, you may go."

After that, Fran ran off to look for the closest washroom as Mukuro stood in place waiting. He chuckled to himself as he wondered how on earth he got the lady of luck on his side when he asked Fran out.

"Hey, check out who this is." A snickered was heard. Mukuro glanced to his side, and his eyes widened.

Belphegor! What on earth was he doing here!

"If it isn't the pineapple head," the blonde laughed.

'Oh, how annoying this mushroom head can be.' Mukuro thought to himself, but he decided to not say anything. After all, it was best to ignore this annoying young male.

"Mukuro, I am back-…" Fran shouted a distance away, and then he spotted a blonde head that looked sadly familiar. "Bel…?"

"Frog!" Belphegor exclaimed in joy. He leaped forward to Fran and was just about to hug him when Fran retreated backwards. Now what's the frog that just leaped?

"Bel-senpai," Fran said, as he clenched his fist tightly, "why are you here?"

Of course, being the prideful prince he was, Bel would never admit that he was here for his Frog, but he had got to come up with something for an excuse! Ah, he got it. "The prince is on a vacation with the baby. But since he found the lonely frog here, he shall be kind and bring him back."

Baby… Ah, of course, who else other than Mammon. Always him, always Mammon! The anger in Fran could hardly contain them, "Go back."

"Ushishishi, I knew the frog would say yes…Wait- What?"

"Go back to your fucking Baby!"

The prince froze. What? Did the frog just… screamed at him? Did the frog… not want to stay with him anymore? Did the frog… hat- no, that couldn't be. 'The prince refuses to believe that he hates me.' Bel thought sullenly.

"GO!"

'…Or maybe he does?'

* * *

><p>ENDS.<p>

Well, I know, kinda sucked. It's sorta late minute rush-through. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

Bonus Fact! (I know I am random! XD)

Mukuro is actually wearing a pineapple pendant for his date!

Okay, that's all~ O3O BYEBYE!

Signing off,

SinisterNightmare.


	4. I Am Sorry

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the late update. I was busy with my schoolworks nowadays, especially since the examinations are coming up. I'll be busy for till October, so I thought I should probably upload this chapter first. :)

Thank you all for your support of this fan-fiction. As I was writing this chapter, I suddenly has the inspiration to do an extra chapter (Bonus) when this ends. It's on Mukuro. Read to find out, I'm sure you'll know what it's about. :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR, or any of its characters. If I had, the world will be full of Yaoi Madness!

Save the small talks for next time, ENJOY THE CHAPTER. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prince, Frog and Mild Pineapple<strong>

**Chapter 4: I Am Sorry**

It was drizzling outside. A figure of a man lied sheepishly on his seat beside the window in his hotel room, facing the window, however staring at nothing but emptiness. His face was drained from emotions, but there was a gravity pull at the sides of his lips, which he tried to fight against. He did not want to show his own desperation or despair to his fellow comrades. He was Varia Quality. A little bit of ultimate shock that his frog has screamed at the prince to leave him alone was not going to cause him to show his own weaknesses. However, sending the blonde's efforts to emptiness, the sadness won over his pride.

Belphegor wasn't one to be rejected, especially not by peasants (or frogs), but he had just experience it thanks to his frog junior, Fran. It was only a simple sentence that sent him speechless. _"__Go back to your fucking baby!" _

One would say his heart was crushed by the harsh sentence spoken by his 'love', but he would never admit it. A prince doesn't love easily, because his lover will either become his strength, or his weakness. He couldn't retort anything back at the frog's statement. He wasn't given a chance. The frog went away with the pineapple illusionist before he could even speak.

"Bel," the arcobaleno spoke. "Did something happen when you were lost?"

Of course something happened. Why other reasons for the prince to be so depressed? He doesn't mind sharing it with his best friend, the baby, Mammon, but before that…he needed to set something clear. "The prince wasn't lost." He grumped.

The illusionist sighed. Bel can be so dishonest at times; wait- he always is, especially when it comes to his true feelings. What a 'tsundere'. "Sure you aren't. So what happened?"

Prince the ripper hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth to explain, "Froggy refused to return with the Prince."

"You met him?"

He could only nodded. The prince was more than elated when he saw _his _frog, but apparently, the frog wasn't. It pained him just to think about it. "He was with that pineapple."

"So the rumour is true. They are together."

Bel bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to hear that. "Yeah."

The mist guardian just sighed, "How did you ask him to come back with us?"

The prince thought for a while, before answering the question proudly. "Ushishishi, the prince said, '_the prince is on a vacation with the baby. But since he found the lonely frog here, he shall be kind and bring him back_.'Froggy is an idiot for not appreciating the prince's kindness."

Mammon face-palmed, rolling his eyes slightly, "Bel, you're the idiot here. Have you forgotten the reason why Fran left? It's because he feels that I'm more important to you than he is!"

"Mammon is in love with the prince, everyone knows that, but they also know that the prince only sees you as a best friend." Bel said, "Froggy shouldn't misunderstood. He doesn't trust the prince at all."

Mammon sighed, once again. Of course she loved the prince, but she knew very well that the only person who could capture Bel's heart was Fran. She had to give up, that's the only way out, and she already learnt that. That's why she's being so nice as to help them get together. "Bel, you said you're going on a vacation with _me_, that's a taboo word. Of course Fran would get mad and reject you."

As if realization just hit the blonde, his mouth turned into a straight line. "That stupid frog was with the pineapple as well. So it makes us fair! The prince is not at fault." Bel could deny it all he wants, but he knew that he was wrong. It's just that his princely pride would not allow him to admit it.

"Bel, listen. No matter how you denied it, anyone could tell that you're in love with Fran, except for him, and anyone could tell that you're just jealous of Mukuro. Don't get depressed just because Fran chose Mukuro over you. Snatch him back! You're a prince, aren't you? Surely you can be honest and just confess to Fran. He must have accepted Mukuro just to forget about you, I know it." Mammon said in one breath.

It's amazing how the infant sees things so clearly. Anyone could as well. It's just that the prince was too blinded with jealousy to see it.

"Mammon," Bel whispered as he slowly arises from his seat, "the prince will ask the frog again."

* * *

><p>"Fran," Mukuro said as he hugged the younger male. "Fran." He repeatedly called out to his lover's name.<p>

No response. Silence.

"Fran…Answer me," Mukuro sighed. "Are you OK?"

Still. No response. Silence.

"Or do I have to call you 'froggy'?" Mukuro joked, though anyone could have told from his voice that there was also a tiny bit of seriousness. Fran hasn't been reacting to anything at all since he pulled Mukuro away from Belphegor. Even though Fran chose to stay with Mukuro, the purple head did not appreciate the fact that the blonde was able to affect Fran that much. Currently, Fran is like a living dead, oblivious to all.

"…Bel-senpai?" Fran questioned under his breathe. It hurts Mukuro to know that Fran only reacts to thing that might relate to Bel. He was Fran's lover now, wasn't he? Of course he didn't expect Fran to be able to give up on Bel that quickly, but this was a little too much even for him. "…Bel-senpai," Fran repeated the storm's name again. His face was still drained of emotion; even his normal monotone was a little dried. That was how much he was affected by Bel.

"Fran, if you are that madly in love with him, go back to him!" Mukuro snapped, abruptly letting go of the smaller man. He couldn't take this anymore. It's not like he'd given up on Fran to say this, but he wanted Fran to be happy. That was his first and foremost priority. If making Fran happy and lively meant he had to give up on Fran, then so be it. "Don't lie to yourself, you're still in love with him. If you want to be with him so much, don't give him up, snatch him away from that arcobaleno!"

The pineapple master was amazed with his own 'speech'. What was he saying? He didn't want that to happen at all. Why can't he be with Fran? Why must he give him up, and let him be with Belphegor whom could only hurt his love? Why couldn't he be the one that can make his love happy? 'Snatch him away from that arcobaleno', why was he giving advice for his love to be with his rival?

"…Mukuro," Fran looked up at him, and Mukuro can clearly see that Fran's eyes have lost its usual glory. "It's no use. I'm only Mammon's replacement, I can never overtake her."

The older illusionist frowned. Why wasn't Fran trying to convince him that he is fine without Bel? Why was Fran taking his words so seriously, about getting back with Bel and snatching him away from Mammon? What was his position in Fran's heart? Is it even close to the first? Or is it close to the second at all?

"You wouldn't know. He came to get you, didn't he? Perhaps he was just trying to be tough, because of his 'princely pride', and didn't want to admit that it was _him _who wants you back."

Fran shook his head, "even if that's the case, I've already chase him away. He won't be back for me anymore. He must hate me more than ever now." Tears hidden under the mask of emotionless threatened to escape.

"Believe in yourself, Fran. You'll never know unless you try. I love you, I don't want to let you go, but I know that your heart lies with him. What's the point if I only have your body, but not your heart?" Mukuro smiled bitterly. "He'll come back for you, I'm sure of it. Anyone could tell that he cared for you by his reaction why you asked him to leave. He was in despair, hopeless, and more than ever, broken."

Fran stared at Mukuro for a few more moments, "You really think so?" The purple head nodded in reply. "…Alright, I'll look for him." He finally said. "But master, don't be upset because of me…you have people caring for you, it's just that you were too blind with me to see it. You deserve better."

"Chrome?" Mukuro laughed, trying to cheer himself up somehow. "You're not going to tell me Hibari Kyoya, are you? Or perhaps…Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Fran smiled and shook his head. "You'll have to find it out yourself, Master. And I wish you the best of luck for that."

Mist began to surround Fran, trapping him it in. Mukuro smiled back. "Leaving now?"

"Yes. I am sorry for leaving you, Master." Fran said apologetically. "But I know that you deserve someone that's better than me. That person loves you more. Take note of your surroundings, Master."

"I will," Mukuro continued to smile, "bye, Fran."

"Bye…Mukuro." Fran said as he disappeared into the mist.

The room suddenly felt empty, but a voice echoed in it. Mukuro smiled bitterly as he listened to the words Fran left behind.

_"I am sorry."_

* * *

><p>That's all for now! Hope to see you soon and please continue to support this story! :D<br>Ciao ciao!


	5. FINAL

**Prince, Frog and Mild Pineapple**

**[Final]**  
><strong>Chapter 5: I love you<strong>

The wind was strong, the rain has gotten heavier, the air held a heavy atmosphere. He swore he was almost suffocating from his nervousness, but that will not prevent him from reaching the other. Fran stared at the figure before him, who had been drained wet by the rain, his prince.

"Bel-senpai…" He whispered into the air, almost choking on his own words.

Fran had just left Mukuro two hours ago, to look for his true love. He felt the worst for making use of Mukuro and leaving him just as he pleased, but he knew if he had stayed with Mukuro any longer, he would have broke more of the man's heart –for Fran will never come to truly see him as a lover. To Fran, Mukuro has always been a lifesaver, his master, his brotherly-figure, but never a lover. After he left Mukuro's place, Fran realized he didn't know where the Varia had settled in. It odd to be a five-stars hotel, but there were just so many; Fran didn't know which to start searching from.

The rain had gotten heavier by then, as though it had synchronized with his desperation over not being able to find his prince's location. He needed to find Bel, to apologies for his words earlier when he rejected him; to let Bel knows that he's the one that Fran truly loves. He went to the place where he last saw Bel. To his disappointment, there wasn't a single person. Of course, he should have known, he had pushed Bel away and the prince would never come back for him –even if Mukuro said that Bel would.

"Froggy…?" A voice alerted him from behind. It was soft, exhausted, weak, and hopeful. The voice was low, but had a nice ring to it. It didn't have the infamous laughter of the owner ending its question, but Fran knew exactly who it was. He could never forget the annoying voice that he had came to love. It belonged to only one person, Belphegor. He spun around, meeting a blonde who was panting. Fran assumed that Bel had been running, but he didn't dare to hope that it was to look for the frog.

Fran continued to stare at the figure before him, as it slowly approached him. His breath was taken, his eyes were stinging, his lips were quivering, and his knees were threatening to meet the ground. Fran felt weak, whenever it comes to Bel, all the courage he had gathered to tell the prince the truth to his feelings had slipped away from him so easily. He was scared, what if Bel came to tell him off, what if Bel does hate him after his outburst. As Bel got closer to him, he got even more frightened, panicked –but his façade showed nothing of such emotion, his eyes were the only feature which hinted his anxiety.

A hand reached out to him, landing on his cheek, caressing its thumb on the smooth surface. The hand was shaking, and it was freezing cold, it was caressing Fran as though he was a piece of fragile fine art that might break anytime. Bel's hand lingered on Fran's skin, wanting to assure himself that he wasn't imagining it.

"Bel…senpai?" Fran called out, his voice shaking ever so slight, so unsure, and so vulnerable. It just made Bel want to pull him into a tight embrace and never let go again.

Bel controlled his desire to embrace the younger man, he did not want to scare him after all. "Froggy," the words escaped his quivering lips so easily, as though he had no control over it. "The prince- ...No,_** I**_ want you to know that I am sorry. The prince has been unintentionally hurting both of us." Bel stared straight into Fran's eyes, though Fran couldn't see it.

His eyes were wide open, unable to believe Bel who had never said 'sorry' was apologizing to him. Fran stared at Bel, his mouth hanging open. 'Unintentionally hurting both of us', Bel had said. It sounded like some lines that came out of those romance dramas, and when Bel suddenly pulled Fran into his arms and whispered something into his ears, Fran's heart stopped. He couldn't stop his emotions from flowing out. His tears came out naturally, his sobs sounded childish, but he didn't care. All he needed was for Bel to understand his feelings.

"Bel-senpai..." Fran cried, "I love you... I love you too..."

* * *

><p>Under the heavy rain, a couple was born. As they held each other close, a rainbow started to form. This, was the start of something new and the end of something miserable.<p>

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm incredibly sorry for the late update and also about this chapter being so short... There were quite a few reasons behind the delay. Basically, I was overseas WITHOUT my laptop, and I was planning my cosplay. But most importantly, I didn't have any inspiration for this chapter at all.

I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short, I actually had a hard time completing it...but I figured it can't wait any longer. It's the last chapter, by the way! Anyway, I've delivered the main idea quite clearly, I supposed? It's basically Fran and Bel getting back together. For those who are wondering what's going to happen to Mammon or Mukuro, I actually had some ideas for their pairing but I couldn't put it into words. However, if you're interested to find out, I don't mind to attempt it, so please mention in your reviews!

That's all. I want to thank all those who actually reviewed on this story and who actually liked it! I planned to complete my next story (another B26) before uploading it, so... stay tuned! Ciao-ciao!


End file.
